Les Adieux
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS THOR : THE DARK WORLD] Les derniers instants d'une victime du destin et de la bêtise, les derniers instants remplis de douleur lorsque le coup fatal lui est porté.


**Hello! Je vous présente un nouvel OS sur Frigga et Malekith. ATTENTION! SPOILERS POUR THOR : THE DARK WORLD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ce sont en fait les derniers instants de Frigga. Apparaissent Frigga, Malekith et Odin, et un peu de Thor aussi. Les répliques sont celles du film.**

**Thor et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Un regard méprisant observa la reine d'Asgard sans pourtant qu'elle ne baisse son propre regard. Une grande lueur déterminée trônait dans ses yeux bleus comme l'acier. C'était une véritable flamme qui animait Frigga en cet instant, malgré que sa vie était fortement menacée.

Un elfe noir se tenait derrière elle, une main sur l'un de ses bras, et l'autre sur sa nuque afin de l'empêcher de bouger pour se débattre. L'autre ennemi connu sous le nom de Malekith, un nom bien familier aux oreilles de la femme, avançait vers elle, l'air rageur. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs invisibles qui auraient pu foudroyer n'importe qui s'ils en avaient eu le pouvoir.

-Où est l'Ether ? s'exclama-t-il avec colère et rage dans sa voix profonde et grave.

Frigga lui lança un regard rempli de défi, alors que l'image de Jane qu'elle venait de conjurer avait disparu quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle perçut dans la voix de l'ennemi une petite crainte. Malekith aurait-il peur de perdre son bien le plus cher ? La femme aux cheveux d'or ne dit pourtant rien, comprenant que si elle parlait, Asgard et l'univers tout entier devrait faire face à l'énergie la plus puissante jusqu'à maintenant. Les yeux toujours pointés sur l'elfe noir devant elle, la reine se redressa.

-Je ne te le dirais jamais, articula-t-elle pour bien lui faire comprendre la réalité.

Jamais il ne saurait où l'Ether se cachait. Jane devrait rester en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'un plan infaillible soit mis en place. Malekith parut fortement énervé qu'une femme lui résiste ainsi, surtout une…une sorcière. Une sorcière qui avait de grands dons. Il songea un instant que Frigga pourrait lui être utile contre les asgardiens, mais cette idée disparut. Elle avait décidé de ne pas parler et de ne jamais trahir Asgard ? Soit, elle aurait donc droit à une mort honorable.

Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'était que la reine désirait ardemment qu'on l'amène au Valhalla, ou à Helheim. Elle avait accepté son sacrifice, et savait pertinemment qu'elle ne sortirait pas d'ici vivante. Lorsqu'Odin était venu la voir, elle et Jane, pour leur annoncer une escarmouche, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à lire à travers ses mensonges, et elle avait su. Elle devait mourir pour que Jane et l'Ether soient en sécurité. Elle devait mourir pour que ses fils et son mari coopèrent.

-Comme tu veux, entendit-elle Malekith lui dire d'une voix soudain plus calme.

En regardant dans ses yeux aussi noirs que son énergie, Frigga crut presque percevoir une certaine forme de respect, mais de respect envers qui ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage la question, une immense douleur la prenant.

-Ah ! ne put-elle pas retenir, avant de tomber au sol, un bras en avant.

La douleur, la douleur, elle était là, elle était présente, dans sa peau, dans son corps, dans son cœur, même dans son esprit. L'épée l'avait transpercé, la brute d'elfe noir qui se tenait auparavant derrière elle avait réussi son œuvre : elle allait mourir lentement, mais en ressentant toute la douleur.

Ses oreilles se mirent en alerte cependant, lorsqu'un cri rempli de haine retentit. Thor, son cher enfant qui avait la couleur de ses beaux cheveux. Thor, enfin, il venait déloger Malekith et sa brute de ses appartements ! Frigga ferma les yeux, incapable de contempler plus le soleil. Il l'aveuglait, il lui perçait les iris. Elle ne voyait plus, l'obscurité la tuait lentement, doucement, mais sûrement.

Alors que la reine croyait avoir atteint un puits sans fond, quelque chose la toucha. Un contact doux. Elle ne voulut cependant pas ouvrir les yeux, sachant déjà qui était à ses côtés pour assister à sa mort. Odin, qui avait réussi à survivre. Il s'était battu pour Asgard, il s'était battu pour elle. Et maintenant, elle était dans ses bras.

Le Père de Toute Chose s'allongea à ses côtés, se recroquevillant contre elle. Au début, lorsqu'il ne la vit pas ouvrir ses sublimes yeux, il crut qu'elle était morte, qu'elle avait péri, mais lorsque le maigre souffle de Frigga toucha ses lèvres, Odin comprit qu'elle vivait encore. Mais plus pour longtemps.

Il ne put rien murmurer tandis qu'il devait la regarder mourir sous ses yeux, dans ses bras tremblants. Car il tremblait de la perdre. De la voir le quitter pour toujours, sans doute. Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du roi dévasté. Il posa juste une main sur les joues de sa femme, tentant de faire partir la douleur qui devait l'assaillir.

Frigga lui en fut reconnaissante. La douleur dans son ventre était terrible, impossible à enlever, pire, impossible à oublier. Elle se propageait partout en elle, dans ses muscles, dans son cœur, dans sa tête, partout. Chaque recoin y passait. Elle était aveuglée par la lame empoisonnée, car cette lame qui l'avait assassiné était encore chargée d'énergie noire. Un poison pour la vue. Au lieu de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et contempler une toute dernière fois le visage lumineux de son époux, la reine ne put que les garder fermer, ne pouvant plus se battre.

Un léger contact sur les lèvres lui fit comprendre que le Père de Toute Chose les caressait délicatement.

Et enfin, enfin, son esprit tourmenté cessa de penser. Après avoir revu en rêve le visage de Odin, Thor et Loki. Enfin, la sourde douleur dans son corps disparut. Il ne restait qu'une enveloppe physique, qu'Odin serra désespérément contre lui sous le regard de Thor et de Jane, tous deux ne voulant rien dire.

Frigga était morte. La reine d'Asgard allait rejoindre les étoiles.

* * *

**Oui, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce moment en particulier, mais que voulez-vous, ça m'a profondément touché, alors il faut que j'écrive dessus!**

**A bientôt (:**


End file.
